Pertarungan Pecut dan Boost Gear
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Pertarungan antara Devil dan Inner Devil! (betewe versi Inggrisnya nyusul yahhh...)
1. Chapter 1

"Ada malaikat jatuh di kota Seattle! Mata kehijauan-nya yang sendu tidak bisa hilang dari otak Hyoudou Issei. Terlebih lagi, "sesuatu yang kalau dipencet akan berbunyi" itu menari-nari di depan mata siswa kelas 2 Kuoh Academy itu. Siapakah dia? Kekuatan besar apa yang ia punya, hingga sepertinya tidak ada satu mahluk mitologi-pun yang dapat menandinginya?"

.

Miku S. Shirota Present...

Ichiei Ishibumi no Highschool D X D

E.L James's Fifty Shades Trilogy

.

"Manusia adalah mahluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna"

Quotes milik sendiri...

.

Genre: Comedy.

Cast: Hyoudou Issei kontra Christian Grey. (dan mungkin banyak tokoh lainnya)

Warning: Adult Content, OOC, serta kaidah Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Inggris yang tidak baik dan benar.

Ngomong-ngomong Pecut lawan Boost Gear, menang yang mana yaaa...?

Jadi... ya itulah...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Pecut vs Boost Gear"

Jadi, setelah terpisah selama 15 menit, anak SMA berpenampilan oriental itu memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota Seattle demi bertemu sang _Buchou_ dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Langit mendung, seolah memberi gambaran bahwa pikirannya juga ikut mendung. Bukan karena ia terpisah dari sang _Buchou_ dan teman-temannya. Tapi lebih karena usahanya yang gagal karena sang _Buchou_ dan teman-temannya melakukan teleportasi, dan meninggalkannya sendirian di negeri orang lain.

"Yaah... padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menekan 'sesuatu yang dipencet akan berbunyi' milik Akeno- _senpai_..." keluhnya.

Terbayang sudah di otaknya, Akeno- _senpai_ yang menurutnya memiliki suara yang sedikit centil. Pasti akan sedikit berteriak mengeluh manja dalam intonansi yang sanggup membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang. Setelahnya ia akan langsung menekan milik Asia, Xenovia, dan tidak lupa si kecil milik Koneko- _chan_. Aaahh... sialnya teleportasi itu sangat menganggu Hyoudou Issei! Si siswa SMA yang tersasar di Kota Seattle. Beserta libur panjangnya bersama sang _Buchou_ dan teman-temannya yang lain di kota pinggir laut itu.

Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi, yang Issei sendiri tidak tahu gedung itu apa. Bisa jadi sebuah apartemen, mall, atau hotel. Yang jelas gedung tinggi itu punya sesuatu yang bundar di atap-nya, sehingga ia sempat membayangkan kalau itu adalah gedung milik malaikat. Sambil menatap atap gedung tinggi itu dengan tatapan kesal. Issei kemudian berteriak sangat keras kepada langit mendung kota Seattle.

"Aku ini adalah pion dari iblis tersohor keluarga Gremory, jika kalian mahluk langit mendengar permintaanku maka kabulkanlah apa yang aku inginkan!"

'Kriiiiiik...'

Langit Seattle tidak memberikan jawaban, Issei terkekeh,

"Bodoh... mana mungkin langit mengabulkan keinginan iblis, lagipula kenapa aku bisa berdo'a ya... ya sudahlah... lebih baik aku segera mencari _Buchou_ dan yang lain..." ujarnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

Kini badan tegap Issei menghadap ke arah pintu utama gedung, hanya sekedar untuk berbalik arah. Tapi secepat itu-lah Issei mendengar derap langkah kecil dari gedung. Makin lama, suara derap langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar Issei seiring dengan suara isakkan sendu dari bayangan berambut coklat sebahu. Issei membulatkan matanya, seakan memastikan kalau yang mendekati Issei adalah benar-benar seorang manusia.

Dan itulah yang mendekati Issei, seorang manusia bukan iblis atau mahluk mitologi yang lainnya. Tapi manusia ini memiliki mata hijau terang, kulit putih, serta bibir yang merah ranum seperti malaikat. Issei kembali bergumam, apakah do'a iblis akan dikabulkan juga? Gumaman Issei tidak terjawab. Si wanita cantik dengan blus putih yang tipis itu terus berlari mengarah kepada Issei. Hak sepatu si wanita ternyata tidak akrab dengan jalan trotoar depan gedung, sehingga ia harus terpeleset. Tidak hanya terpeleset, tapi juga terjatuh tepat di pelukan Issei. Dan Issei-pun merasakan sensasi itu, 'sesuatu yang kalau dipencet akan berbunyi' menekan lembut di bagian dadanya. Itu cukup membuat Issei bersemu merah dengan dengusan jahilnya.

"Wow... _Opp*i_ Bule nih...!" serunya kegirangan di dalam hati.

Karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang buruk, Issei membawa si bule menjauh dari gedung. Tepatnya di sebuah taman kecil, disamping sebuah telepon umum. Issei sengaja meninggalkan si Bule yang masih menangis tanpa pernah mau memberi tahu alasan apa sampai si Bule terus-terusan menangis. Si Bule sendiri bahkan tidak memberitahukan namanya. Walau badannya mungil seksi seperti model, tapi Issei paling malas berurusan dengan orang yang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Sehingga tidak ada jalan lain selain menelepon sang _Buchou_ , dan memintanya untuk men-teleportasi-kan dirinya dan si Bule ke tempat yang lebih aman. Mungkin saja si Bule bisa lebih tenang di penginapan keluarga Gremory, sehingga dia dapat menceritakan masalahnya dengan jelas.

'Ddrrrtt...' belum ada respon dari _Buchou_.

Hingga menit berikutnya...

 _"Halo Issei... kau masih ada di Seattle?"_ tanya suara seorang wanita.

"Ha... halo... _Buchou_... aku masih ada di Seattle nih... bisa teleportasi-kan kami..." belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si suara wanita itu langsung memarahinya.

 _"Ini semua salah mu! Kenapa kamu tadi bercanda terus dengan Akeno, kau ini bagaimana sih? kau ini kan' budakku!"_ sentak suara wanita itu tegas.

Issei menyeringai dengan wajah mesumnya, "Ehh... ka... kalau itu a... aku..."

 _"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini, aku tidak akan menjemput kalian..."_

"Ahhh... _Buchou_... jaa..."

 _"Iya... aku tidak akan menjemput ka... tunggu sebentar, maksudmu 'menjemput kami' itu apa? Kau bersama orang lain?"_ sentak suara wanita tersebut.

"Ya... yaaa... itu ada ceritanya..."

 _"KAU HARUS DIHUKUM, ISSEI!"_ teriak si wanita yang disebut _Buchou_ tadi.

Saking keras-nya suara sang _Buchou_ , hingga seluruh taman dapat mendengar kalimat tadi dengan jelas.

"Aduhh... _Buchou_... pelankan sedikit suara... mu..." bisik Issei cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia rem mendadak kalimatnya di bagian terakhir.

Issei yakin betul waktu ia meninggalkan si Bule sendirian duduk di samping telepon umum ia masih menangis sambil tertunduk. Tapi kini, wajah si Bule mulai terangkat dengan tatapan kosong. Issei kembali memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat polos itu. Mata hijau-nya masih basah seperti tadi dan tanpa tujuan. Sedikit sendu, juga terdapat haru dan mungkin rindu. Entah angin dari mana, seolah berbisik pada telinga Issei yang masih panas karena bentakkan sang _Buchou_ tadi. Angin itu menjelaskan bahwa si Bule sedang dilanda rindu mendalam, entah kepada siapa.

 _"Halo Issei... Issei... kau dengar aku tidak..."_ Suara sang _Buchou_ menyadarkan Issei, hingga ia dengan cepat bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Ahh... _Buchou_ lebih baik segera jemput kami..." ujar Issei dengan suara melemah, serta tatapan yang tidak terputus dari si Bule. Seakan ia ikut prihatin akan nasib yang diderita si Bule (meskipun ia tidak tahu nasib apa yang menimpa si Bule).

 _"Kau masih bersamanya..."_ ujar _Buchou_ makin geram, _"AKAN KU PUKUL PANTATMU HYOUDOU ISSEI!"_ teriakkan kali ini dua kali lebih besar dari teriakan pertama.

Lagi dan lagi, si Bule menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kali ini ia sedikit menurunkan pandangan matanya. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Issei benar-benar tidak paham akan semua ini. Sesaat tadi ia menangis, kemudian ia seperti orang yang merindukan sesuatu, sekarang tersenyum... ini Bule maunya apa coba?

Kegalauan Issei akan sikap si Bule yang berubah-ubah tadi diusik oleh sesosok mahluk yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar dari Issei. Itu semua terlihat dari otot-otot tangannya yang tercetak dibalik kaus V-neck biru tipis yang dipakainya. Tunggu dulu... itu hanya manusia biasa kok... hanya saja mungkin karena si laki-laki dengan mata gelap, tajam, dan menusuk itu adalah orang barat, maka tinggi dan volume badannya jelas jauh berbeda dari Issei yang hanya orang Asia. Entah ia datang dari mana dan kapan, yang jelas jaraknya makin dekat dengan telepon umum yang sedang ia pakai. Issei hanya bisa berspekulasi bahwa orang itu akan menggunakan telepon umum yang ia pakai sekarang.

"A... ano _Buchou_... tunggu sebentar nanti aku..." kalimat Issei kembali terhenti.

Seketika ia merasakan aura gelap yang sangat aneh menyelimuti si laki-laki yang bibir tipisnya tidak tersenyum itu. Ini jelas aneh menurut Issei, tidak akan pernah ada manusia yang punya daya tekan aura se-gelap ini. Lagipula, Issei menyadari satu hal, bahwa si laki-laki itu tidak tertarik dengan telepon umum yang ia gunakan. Dia mengincar si Bule perempuan yang sedang menangis, Jangan-jangan...

" _Buchou_... aku benar-benar memohon bantuan dari mu... nampaknya ada orang dengan kekuatan jahat akan menyerang kami..."

 _"Orang... kekuatan... mana mungkin orang biasa punya kekuatan, kecuali kalau dia budak iblis atau pengikut malaikat..."_

"Entahlah... ada hawa gelap di sekitar orang itu... sudah ya _Buchou_... " jelas Issei terburu-buru, hingga ia tidak sempat mendengar kalau sang _Buchou_ dan kawan-kawannya akan tiba di sana sekitar dua menit lagi.

Issei menghadang laki-laki yang sejak awal kemunculannya tidak berkata, bahkan berekspresi sedikitpun. Ia pasang badan di depan si Bule berambut coklat tua sebahu yang terurai indah dan sedikit tersapu angin kota Seattle. Si Bule Perempuan ini juga nampaknya terkejut akan kehadiran si Bule Laki-laki. Matanya seketika membulat, walau masih basah, tapi dengan pipi merah padam. Bibirnya si Bule Perempuan nampak sedikit bergetar, mungkin ia ketakutan.

'Orang ini pasti jahat... orang ini pasti jahat...' batin Issei berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu.

Issei meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan si Bule Perempuan dari si Bule Laki-Laki yang terlihat kurang begitu ramah. Termasuk melindungi kesucian _opp*i_ si Bule Perempuan dari tangan si Bule Laki-laki yang lumayan berisi itu. Sebetulnya niat yang satu ini muncul begitu saja, waktu si Bule Perempuan jatuh di pelukan Issei. Jadinya Issei muncul niatan ingin menyentuh 'sesuatu yang dipencet akan berbunyi' milik si Bule Perempuan ini. Dan entah mengapa pula, hati Issei selalu berkata bahwa si bule Laki-laki ini akan memperlalukan _opp*i_ si Bule Perempuan dengan kasar. Lalu sesaat yang lain hati Issei berkata, akan lebih baik kalau dia menyerahkan si Bule Perempuan itu kepada si Bule Laki-laki dengan baik-baik. Karena sepertinya si Bule Laki-laki juga tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh si Bule Perempuan. Ahhh... perang batin antara malaikat dan iblis di hati Issei benar-benar membuatnya pusing! Yang mana yang akan Issei turuti? Tentu saja kata-kata dari Iblis, untuk berperang melawan si Bule Laki-laki dan melindungi si Bule Perempuan serta kesucian _opp*i_ nya. Alasannya sudah jelas bukan? Karena Issei adalah budak dari iblis klan Gremory!

Kemudian entah mengapa hawa gelap yang Issei rasakan semakin kuat, meskipun si Bule Laki-Laki sudah berhenti 50 meter di depannya. Issei sebetulnya sejak tadi menghalau-halau debu yang berterbangan memasuki matanya, akibat dari aura gelap yang di bawa si laki-laki. Setelah ia rasa debu sudah tidak lagi mengganggu penglihatannya, Issei memberanikan diri untuk menatap si Bule Laki-laki.

'Oh tidakkk... dia jauh lebih tampan dariku... pantas saja auranya kuat sekali...' keluh Issei seketika.

Issei kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap si Bule Laki-laki lagi,

'Jadi siapa dia... apa dia adalah _Harem King_ dari kota ini... pantas saja aku tidak kuat menahan auranya... kalau begitu aku harus jadi _Harem King_ yang lebih dari dia...' Issei berjanji pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Neechan ini!" gertak Issei pada si Bule Laki-laki.

Si Bule Laki-laki akhirnya tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya kamu punya apa untuk melindunginya?" tanyanya singkat dan sangat menusuk.

Issei kembali menyeringai sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya,

 **'BOOST...!'**

Armor Dewa Naga Merah terpasang mantap di tangan kananya.

"Aku ini budak iblis dari klan Gremory, aku dengan mudah bisa menghancurkanmu manusia rendahan..." ledek Issei.

Ini sungguh kejadian tidak seimbang, Issei memiliki kekuatan, sedangkan si Bule Laki-laki hanya punya aura saja. Si Bule Laki-laki jelas bisa mati dalam satu kali serangan Boost milik Issei dan Dewa Naga Merah. Si Bule Laki-laki mungkin saja kelimpungan, tapi ia tetap kukuh pada ekspresi dinginnya. Hingga seorang Laki-laki separuh baya kebetulan lewat di antara mereka.

Si Laki-laki bertuxedo itu menyerahkan sesuatu mirip tongkat kecil pada si Bule Laki-laki sambil berkata,

"Tuan... silahkan..."

Dengan tatapan yang tidak turun sama sekali, si Bule Laki-laki mengambil tongkat yang diberikan padanya.

"Ah... terima kasih Taylor..." ujarnya singkat pada si Laki-laki paruh baya bertuxedo. Kali ini si Bule Laki-laki menatap Issei dengan tatapan yang sepuluh kali lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya.

" _Listen Kid_ , sekarang mungkin kita sedikit imbang, tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak suka kekerasan, aku lebih suka negosiasi..." si Bule Laki-laki mulai mengambil kalimat panjangnya dengan tatapan yang masih dingin.

"Tidak ada negosiasi untuk mahluk kasar sepertimu!" balas Issei.

Si Bule Laki-laki dengan entengnya melangkah mendekati Issei, sementara Boost Issei sudah mulai terisi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyingkir, dan berhenti mengurusi masalah kami, _that's it!_ "

"Lalu membiarkan mu berbuat kasar pada Neechan yang manis ini... huh... jangan berharap!"

Issei membalas si Bule Laki-laki dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Sementara itu Dewa Naga Merah yang bersemayam di tangan kanan Issei memperingatkannya bahwa Boost satu kali saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh manusia.

 _"Apa Kau yakin? Cukup serang sekali saja dengan kekuatan yang kecil, dengan begitu mungkin orang itu tidak akan mati..."_ jelas Dewa Naga Merah.

"Tentu saja, ini aksi kemanusiaan..." bisik Issei.

 _"Aksi kemanusiaanmu tidak akan pernah lepas dari masalah opp*i, pasti kau ingin meremas milik si polos itu bukan?"_

"Itu adalah hadiah yang akan ku peroleh, lagipula kapan lagi aku menyentuh _opp*i_ milik orang assss... bwaaaaaagggggghhhhh..."

Issei tiba-tiba terdorong keras oleh badan si Bule Laki-laki yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Hingga tubuh Issei ambruk tunduk pada tanah kota Seattle.

 _"Sorry kid, I Think you going to do things pervert to this lady..."_ ucap si Bule Laki-laki tenang.

Ini pertama kalinya badan Issei dibuat nyeri oleh seorang manusia biasa. Biasanya ia tidak akan merasakan apa-apa kalau yang menyerangnya adalah seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Walau tidak parah, tapi si Bule Laki-laki suskes memberi Issei sebuah luka memar yang luas di lengan kiri Issei. Ini membuat Issei kembali berpikir bahwa dia bukan laki-laki sembarangan!

Setelah beberapa detik menatap Issei dengan tatapan kasihan, si Bule Laki-laki langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada si Bule Perempuan. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak nyaman, si Bule laki-laki berkata,

"Pulanglah, kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini berdua..." pintanya pada si Bule perempuan dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang... opppsss... masih memegang tongkat kecil pemberian seseorang bernama Taylor tadi.

Si Bule Perempuan masih terpaku menatap wajah si Bule Laki-laki. Tanpa sempat membalas perkataan si Bule Laki-laki tadi. Tangannya keburu ditarik oleh seseorang dengan rambut merah terurai panjang, dari arah belakangnya.

"Apakah itu sopan, mengajak seorang wanita pulang sambil mengacungkan pemukul kayu?" ujar Rias Gremory, si wanita dengan suara kencang di telepon tadi, juga _Buchou_ dari Issei.

Rias sedikit tersenyum sinis ala iblis pada si Bule Laki-laki. Kemudian ia menarik mundur si Bule Perempuan jauh-jauh dan segera menyruh Issei yang lengan kirinya masih terluka untuk menyerang si Bule Laki-laki.

'Boost!'

Boost kedua sudah terisi! Dengan hati-hati Issei memikirkan dari arah mana ia akan menyerang si Bule Laki-laki.

Si Bule Perempuan celingukan sendiri, kenyataanya malah jadi tambah parah. Padahal tadinya ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya pada Rias yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah kanannya. Sedang di samping kirinya sudah ada Asia yang dengan sigap menyembuhkan luka aneh di pergelangan tangan si Bule Perempuan.

"Hei... kenapa kau menarikku seperti tadi?" si Bule Perempuan akhirnya angkat suara.

"Kau akan terus-terusan disiksa oleh laki-laki itu kalau kau masih berada di sana..." Jawab Rias cepat.

" _It's Okay_... tidak akan ada masalah apa-apa jika aku masih berada di sana, aku harus mencegah mereka berdua!" ujar si Bule Perempuan sambil beranjak berdiri, dengan cepat pula Rias menarik si Bule Perempuan untuk kembali duduk.

"Tidak, kau di sini saja..." ujar Rias.

"Kau akan aman... lagipula Dewa Naga Merah tidak akan membunuh laki-laki itu..." timpa Akeno, si wakil dengan rambut _blue black_ -nya yang dikucir ala buntut kuda, dengan kalimat yang tidak berlanjut karena si Bule Perempuan otomatis berteriak.

" _Are You Lose Your Mind!?_ Dia hanya manusia biasa... mengapa harus melawan..." si Bule Perempuan terlihat sedikit risih, hingga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah sambil meneruskan kalimatnya, " _...Red... Red dragons...?_ "

"Ini semua demi keamananmu nona..." ujar Asia ramah, sementara itu dahi Asia sudah penuh dengan peluh sebesar biji gandum. Sepertinya ia sedang kesulitan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat ringan ini.

"Tapi apa salah dia...!?" si Bule Perempuan meneriaki Rias, "Apa kalian semua iblis?" kini si Bule Perempuan memandang sinis Rias dan kawan-kawannya.

Bahkan Asia sampai dibuat mundur karenanya. Si Bule Perempuan itu juga ikut mundur satu langkah dari Rias. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kembali, si Bule Perempuan berkata

 _"You're all devils... so you don't even knows what really inside of me..."_

Bukannya tersentuh dengan ucapan si Bule Perempuan, Rias malah merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap si Bule Perempuan ini. Maksudnya, orang aneh mana yang menolak jika ditolong? Belum habis keanehan Rias pada si Bule Perempuan, Asia justru makin menambahi keanehan si Bule Perempuan itu.

" _Buchou_ , luka di pergelangan tangannya tidak bisa hilang..." lapor Asia dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki kedua Bule tersebut? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Rias Gremory, si pemimpin kelompok iblis ini. Ia sendiri merasakan aura gelap yang hebat dari si Bule Laki-laki yang masih terlihat tenang dan diam walau dirinya sedang diserang oleh Issei yang justru kebalikannya. Di sisi lain kekuatan penyembuhan Asia tidak berfungsi pada si Bule Perempuan yang sejak tadi menatap khawatir Issei dan si Bule Laki-laki.

Entah ide dari mana, Issei memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' menyerah pada si Bule Laki-laki. Akeno, Xenovia, bahkan Koneko-chan tidak dapat membantu Issei. Mereka tahu, mereka akan kalah telak melawan kekuatan aneh yang di miliki si Bule Laki-laki itu. Sehingga mereka membiarkan saja Issei yang menanganinya (menurut mereka, Issei adalah yang terkuat diantara semua budak Rias Gremory). Karena melihat Issei yang tertunduk lemas, si Bule Laki-laki berjalan mendekati Issei. Secara ajaib si Bule Laki-laki malah mengulurkan tangannya, seolah ia akan membantu Issei untuk berdiri. Ini membuat Rias dan kawan-kawan terkaget-kaget, apa maksud si Bule itu sebetulnya? ~Hanya si Bule Perempuan yang tersenyum lega melihat oemandangan itu.~

Setelah jaraknya dan si Bule Laki-laki terasa cukup dekat, Issei kemudian menahan tangan si Bule Laki-laki yang terjulur tadi. Serta langsung melayangkan tinju Armor Dewa Naga Merah-nya pada si Bule Laki-laki dengan keras dan cepat.

'BRRRUUUGGGGHHHH...!'

Issei terlempar tepat 10 meter di depan si Bule Perempuan. Ternyata serangannya tadi dibalas oleh si Bule Laki-laki dengan cepat pula. Dan hanya dengan sekali ayunan tongkat kecil yang ternyata adalah semacam alat cambuk. Armor Issei sukses dibuat retak olehnya. Jangan tanya badan Issei yang sudah mulai ngilu karenanya, bahkan Issei bersumpah beberapa persendiannya patah, atau bergeser, bahkan remuk. Walau susah Issei mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali menantang si Bule Laki-laki.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, meskipun kau adalah _Harem King_ di kota ini..." bisik Issei.

Seolah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Issei, si Bule Laki-laki langsung menjawab pernyataan Issei tadi, " _You said what?_ "

"Kau mungkin _Harem King_ di kota ini, tapi aku adalah calon _Harem King_ sejagat raya!" Sesumbar Issei.

Si Bule Laki-laki kembali tersenyum sinis, " _Well Kid_ , aku bukan _Harem King_ , _I am Dominan!_ " jawab si Bule Laki-laki cepat.

"Terserahlah apa katamu! Yang jelas aku lebih _dominan_ dari mu!" balas Issei kasar.

Si Bule Laki-laki tetap setia pada sikap dinginnya, ia tidak membalas kalimat Issei tadi. Merasa menang, Issei mencoba berjalan mendekati si Bule Laki-laki dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, istirahatlah..." tawar si Bule Laki-laki sopan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, sebelum kamu pergi jauh dari Neechan...!" teriak Issei.

Si Bule Laki-laki terdiam beberapa detik lamanya. Lalu ia menatap Issei dengan tatapan kasihan, " _Kid_... apa yang kau ketahui tentang perempuan?"

"Tentu aku tahu banyak tentang itu! Karena Perempuan adalah mahluk terindah yang ada di muka bumi!" jawab Issei lantang.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hati perempuan?" tanya si Bule Laki-laki itu tenang.

Sesaat Issei terdiam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Selama ini yang ia tahu hanyalah melindungi perempuan, karena perempuan adalah mahluk yang harus ia lindungi. Sebagai balasan dari itu, maka ada beberapa diantaranya yang pasrah ia remas _opp*i_ -nya, yang justru akan membuat Issei semakin bahagia. Jadi intinya bagi Issei adalah memberikan kebahagiaan kepada perempuan, maka perempuan itu akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya juga.

"Dengan cara menciumnya singkat di lift? Atau _touch their b**bs_?" tanya si Bule Laki-laki, "bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau di sentuh _b**bs_ -nya?" si Bule Laki-laki meneruskan kalimat tanyanya. Seakan menyerang Issei secara bertubi-tubi. Dan hasilnya... Issei sukses dibuat bungkam olehnya.

Issei tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa dengan mendesah manja itu berarti sudah membuat perempuan berbahagia. Ternyata itu masih belum cukup!

"Kalau kau hanya tahu masalah _b**bs_ saja, itu artinya kamu masih paham sedikit tentang perempuan." si Bule Laki-laki kembali menyerang dengan tenang.

Isssei kembali berpikir, hal itu memang ada benarnya juga. Karena memang selama ini opp*i atau b**bs adalah tujuan hidup Issei. Menurutnya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika ia meremas benda keramat milik wanita itu. Dan ia pikir semua wanita juga sama bahagianya jika opp*i-nya sampai tersentuh, bahkan diremas oleh Issei. Teringat ketika pertama kali ia meremas miliknya Rias, itulah pertama kalinya ia mendapat kekuatan Dewa Naga Merah yang sangat tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Dia bahkan ingin menyentuh milik Akeno-senpai yang ternyata sedikit lebih besar dari Rias. Belum lagi milik Asia, Xenovia dan yang paling kecil milik Koneko-chan.

Tunggu... ada yang kurang! Bagaimana dengan peristiwa tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ketika ada sesosok malaikat dengan blus putih tipis dan hanya mengenakan bra tipis (menurut analisa Issei ya!) yang jatuh di pelukannya? Itu-lah pertama kali tubuh Issei disentuh 'sesuatu yang kalau dipencet akan berbunyi'. Sungguh Issei tidak bisa melupakan pengalaman itu. Opp*i milik si Bule Perempuan itu seakan-akan menari-nari di dalam otak Issei. Semuanya ia rekam baik-baik, mulai dari bentuknya yang lumayan, hingga kekenyalannya. Nampaknya opp*i si Bule Perempuan masih suci dan belum tersentuh. Huh... Issei tidak akan tertipu kalau masalah itu! Opp*i sekencang dan sekenyal itu pasti belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya! Dan kini si Bule Laki-laki dengan kasarnya ingin meminta si Bule Perempuan pulang. Si Bule Laki-laki ini pasti akan berbuat kasar, dan akan merusak kesucian opp*i milik si Bule Perempuan. Pupil Issei mengecil, Issei sangat marah terhadap si Bule Laki-laki. Meski sudah skak mat Issei tetap langsung menyerang si Bule Laki-laki,

" _OPP*I_ ADALAH BENDA PALING KERAMAT! Ditambah lagi Opp*i suci milik Neechan yang polos itu, yang masih segar dan belum tersentuh siapapun!" teriak Issei sambil menunjuk ke arah si Bule Perempuan. Setelah puas berteriak seperti itu kepada si Bule Laki-laki, Issei kemudian berbalik membelakangi si Bule Laki-laki dan kembali berteriak, "Neechan... aku akan menyelamatkan _Opp*i_ mu dari laki-laki kasar ini, karena AKU SUKA _OPP*I_ NEECHAN...!"

'Boost!'  
Boost ketiga sudah lepas, ini artinya tingkat serangan Issei akan makin kuat.

Issei kembali memandang si Bule Laki-laki yang seketika wajahnya jadi memerah. Ada kemungkinan si Bule Laki-laki marah karena kalimat Issei tadi. Pelajaran yang selama ini Issei dapat adalah, ketika lawan dalam kondisi marah, maka lawanlah. Issei langsung mengambil kesempatan ini, dengan sigap ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang si Bule Laki-laki.

'Dalam hitungan ke tiga, aku akan menyerangnya... satu.. dua... ehh... sebentar...'

Ujar Issei dalam hati, seketika ia melihat ke arah belakang. Karena mendadak ada hawa membunuh dari arah belakang Issei.

Apa yang Issei lihat? Si Bule Perempuan mendekat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Wajahnya juga tidak kalah merah dengan wajah si Bule Laki-laki. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas si Bule perempuan terlihat mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya ia melayangkan tinju kearah Issei, sambil berkata,

 **" _MY... B**BS... ARE... JUST... FOR... MY... CHRISTIAN...!_ "**

Angin besar menyelimuti mereka bertiga, tapi hingga lima detik berlalu tidak ada kejadian yang berarti bagi pertikaian besar itu. Hingga detik ke-enam.

" _Chikushoooo...!_ " teriak Issei pilu.

Issei terlempar beratus-ratus kilometer. Jelas peristiwa ini membuat Rias dan kawan-kawan ternganga. Si Duo Bule ini punya kekuatan apa dan dari mana? Apakah mereka adalah budak iblis yang paling terkenal di Seattle?

"Issei kun!" teriak yang lain sambil berlari ke arah Issei terlempar, kecuali Rias yang masih tidak percaya hal ini.

Kita tinggalkan sementara Issei dan Rias dan para iblis yang kebingungan dengan kekuatan si Duo Bule tadi. Karena kalau kita melihat wajah si Bule Laki-laki dengan seksama, kita akan melihat alis mata yang terangkat sebelah. Ditambah bola mata abu-abunya yang melirik heran ke arah si Bule Perempuan yang berada tepat di samping kirinya.

"Tidak semua perempuan senang di perlakukan seperti itu tahu!" teriak si Bule Perempuan kesal.

" _Excuse me?_ " si Bule Laki-laki angkat bicara.

Mendengar kata itu, si Bule Perempuan langsung kelabakan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa detik. Kemudian tertunduk dan tersipu malu.

" _Pardon me, I mean Mr Grey..._ " bisiknya.

"Kau tadi hanya menyentuhnya kan?" tanya si Bule Laki-laki tidak percaya.

"Ya... aku bukan orang yang jago karate." jawab si Bule Perempuan sambil tersipu malu.

" _That's Impressive!_ " puji si Bule Laki-laki sambil tertawa.

Si Bule perempuan ikut tertawa bersama si Bule Laki-laki. Hingga si Bule Laki-laki memutar badannya menghadap si Bule perempuan.

" _Listen_ , aku tidak akan menghukummu untuk hari ini, mungkin sebaiknya ada beberapa diantara perjanjian kita yang harus diperbaiki." ujar si Bule Laki-laki ceria.

"Apakah itu berarti aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya si Bule Perempuan.

Si Bule Laki-laki menggeleng, "Peraturan yang itu masih berlaku..." ucapnya dingin.

" _Ahh... Okay..._ " si Bule Perempuan nampaknya sedikit kecewa.

" _Anyway let's go home_ , kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja ya..." ajak si Bule Laki-laki sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga si Bule Perempuan, "Kita bicarakan hal ini sambil minum champange, di ruang bermain..." bisiknya lembut hingga si Bule Perempuan sedikit berdesis karenanya.

Si Bule Perempuan tersipu malu dibuatnya, meski akhinya ia menangguk (dengan malu-malu juga). Akhirnya si Duo Bule itu memunggungi Rias dan berisap untuk meninggalkannya di taman.

" _Wait..._ " cegah Rias, "Kau melukai budakku" lanjutnya singkat.

Si Bule Laki-laki langsung memutar badannya kembali ke posisi asal. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan langsung memencet sebuah nomor. Kemudian ia bercakap-cakap dengan orang dengan telepon genggamnya yang terbilang mahal itu. Setelah selesai ia menatap Rias bersama dengan si Bule Perempuan yang kini sedang tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sudah menelepon ambulans dan aku akan menanggung semua biaya perawatannya hingga pulih," ujar si Bule Laki-laki kembali dingin, " _So you had a submissive too?_ " tanya si Bule Laki-laki mendadak.

"Memang kenapa kalau sampai aku memiliki beberapa budak?" Rias menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan kembali.

" _Nothing just... He's quite strong, take care..._ " ujar Si Bule Laki-laki sambil kembali memunggungi Rias dan berlalu pergi bersama si Bule Perempuan. Yang identitas dan kekuatannya masih belum ada yang tahu.

Mungkin Rias tidak akan tidur semalam ini. Ia bersumpah akan mencari siapa iblis majikan Duo Bule tadi, sehingga mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dapat ditandingi.

(next)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oshiete kudasai, Mr Grey!"

* * *

"Ahh... susah juga mengidentifikasinya, kalau mereka cuman manusia biasa tidak mungkin sampai punya kekuatan yang begitu besar" si guru penanggung jawab klub misteri Kuoh Academy angkat bicara. Itu membuat dinding putih rumah sakit kota Seattle sedikit hangat. Riuh gumam keheranan juga tidak lepas dari mulut semua anggota klub yang sedang menjenguk Issei.

"Nah... memangnya si perempuan itu benar memukulmu?" tanya si guru yang disebut Azazel-sensei pada Issei yang sudah sadar penuh.

"Sebetulnya dia tidak memukulku, kekuatannya kecil sekali. Tapi entah mengapa setelah ia mematung cukup lama ada kekuatan besar yang mampu mendorong tubuhku begitu saja," ujar Issei sambil menyesal.

"Atau mungkin kau pernah menyentuh _Opp*i_ nya, hingga ia marah?"

"A...aku belum menyentuhnya sensei!" bela Issei.

"Yaa... sebaiknya kamu harus mulai berhati-hati, memang benar apa katanya tidak semua perempuan akan senang jika _opp*i_ -nya disentuh."

"Memang ada cara lain sensei?" tanya Issei.

Azazel-sensei menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum ia berkata, "berikanlah sesuatu yang lain... yang lebih berharga misalnya..."

"Maksud sensei?" Issei tidak mengerti.

Azazel-sensei tersenyum, "Peristiwa ini mengingatkanku pada seorang anak laki-laki yang memaksa untuk menjadi pengikutku..."

Kemudian semua anggota klub misteri itu dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Azazel-sensei.

"Waktu itu ada seorang anak laki-laki, umurnya kira-kira 15 tahunan. Ia ingin menjadi pengikutku, asalkan ia bisa menjadi _Dominan_ , apapun keadaannya..."

"Apa kau mengabulkan keinginannya? Dan sekarang apa dia masih jadi budakmu?" tanya Rias tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," bahu Azazel sedikit terangkat, "hanya saja aku melihat kedalam dirinya waktu itu. Aku sadar, bahwa tanpa menjadi pengikutku dia akan menjadi _Dominan_ nantinya. Terlebih kalau sampai ada orang yang dengan sukarela menjadi _Submissive_ -nya. Akan ada kekuatan besar setelah ia bertemu dengan _Submissive_ -nya itu."

Semua yang ada di kamar inap Issei langsung menatap Azazel-sensei serius.

"Kalau dia ada di sini sekarang juga, dia bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang _Harem King_ Issei!" lanjut Azazel-sensei mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu apakah ia masih hidup sampai sekarang?" tanya Rias kembali.

"Ahh.. kalau itu..." Azazel-sensei kebingungan karena pertanyaan Rias.

Ditengah kebingungan Azazel-sensei dalam menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Pintu kamar inap Issei terketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Sebelum mendadak muncullah seorang Laki-laki dengan stelan blazer hitam dan dasi berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat sangat mahal. Dibelakang si laki-laki tersebut ada seorang lagi, ia perempuan dengan gaun pendeknya yang berwarna merah marun.

" _Excuse me..._ " ujar si Laki-laki itu sopan.

"DUO BULE!?" teriak semua orang yang ada di kamar inap Issei kecuali Azazel-sensei yang malah terpana melihat si Bule Laki-laki.

"Hey... Christian... sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau tumbuh besar ya!" Seru Azazel tanpa ada rasa canggung di wajahnya.

"Azazel... kau di sini? Ku dengar kau sedang berada di Jepang!" Balas si Bule Laki-laki kegirangan.

"Ahh... aku hanya berlibur sementara di sini, oh ya kenalkan. Ini semua murid-muridku yang paling manis dari Kuoh Academy!" ujar Azazel sambil menarik si Bule Laki-laki, "Nah Issei, kalau kau ingin menjadi _Harem King_ , kau harus belajar darinya!" lanjut Azazel sambil mendekatkan si Bule Laki-laki pada Issei.

"Di... dia anak 15 tahunan yang kau ceritakan tadi?" bisik Issei pada Azazel-sensei.

"Memangnya mengapa?" tanya Azazel-sensei dengan volume rendah.

"Kurasa wajahnya terlalu tua untuk usianya..." kritik Issei.

"Bodoh itu peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu..." jelas Azazel-sensei.

Sementara itu si Bule Laki-laki mulai berjalan mendekati Issei dan bertanya, " _How do you feel?_ "

"Jadi benar kau adalah _Harem King_ kota Seattle?" tanya Issei tidak percaya.

" _I told you kid, I am not Harem King. I am dominan..._ " ujarnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat menusuk dada Issei.

Sejenak Issei memperhatikan si Bule Laki-laki dengan serius, 'wajahnya yang tampan, stelan bajunya yang terlihat mahal, ohhh... tidak dia memakai jam tangan swiss yang harganya sama seperti 10 mobil sport...' gumamnya dalam hati. Mata Issei kemudian berair, dalam isakkan tangisnya Issei berjanji, "Aku akan menjadi tampan dan kaya raya seperti anda untuk menjadi _Harem King_!"

" _Kid look_ , terkadang kau tidak perlu tampan atau kaya untuk menjadi _Harem King_. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri." Si Bule Laki-laki memotivasi Issei.

"Kau benar-benar senang memberi motivasi ya!" si Bule Perempuan mulai berbicara, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari si Bule Laki-laki.

"Ahh... Azazel, _met my fiancee Mrs Anastasia Steele. Or just call her Ana, because Steele will not exist anymore._ " ujar si Bule Laki-laki jahil.

"Woooo... _nice to see you sweetheart..._ " sapa Azazel-sensei genit sambil mencium tangan si Bule Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Ana.

"Hey... dia ini _sweetheart_ -ku." ledek si Bule Laki-laki

"Hey... dari siapa kau belajar tentang wanita, _King of Torture_?" balas Azazel-sensei.

" _King of Pleasure Torture..._ " jawab si Bule Laki-laki seolah meluruskan kalimat Azazel-sensei tadi. Kemudian Azazel-sensei dan si Bule Laki-laki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Si Bule yang bernama Ana tersenyum malu karena tingkah Azazel-sensei dan si Bule Laki-laki, sedangkan Issei menangis tersedu-sedu, "dan aku gagal menyentuh _opp*i_ orang asing..."

Si Bule Laki-laki kemudian memandang Issei dengan tatapan agak marah. Hingga semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu dapat merasakan kembali aura tekanan yang paling gelapnya itu.

" _Sorry, these are mine!_ " ujarnya tegas, "tapi lihat, kau punya beberapa pilihan..." lanjut si Bule Laki-laki tenang sambil melirik ke arah Rias dan kawan-kawan yang memang sedang berkumpul di depan tempat tidur Issei.

"Kau bisa memegang salah satunya, atau semuanya..."

'semuanya...'

'semuany...'

'semuan...'

'semua...'

'semu..'

Kata-kata itu langsung berulang di dalam kepala mesum Issei. Tanpa menghiraukan luka-lukanya Issei kemudian berlutut di hadapan si Bule Laki-laki sambil berkata,

"Mohon ajari saya untuk menjadi _Harem King_ , Mister..."

Si Bule Laki-laki kemudian tersenyum, "Grey, Christian Grey..." ucapnya tenang, " _But well_ , saya bukan _Harem King_ lho..." lanjutnya.

Issei sedikit kecewa mendengar hal itu, namun kemudian si Bule Laki-laki kembali berkata, "tapi saya akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik untuk menaklukan perempuan," Ujarnya memberi kepastian.

" _Really_ mister? Terima kasih Mr. Grey!" seru Issei kegirangan. Jalannya menuju _Harem King_ terbuka sangat luas!

Sikap kikuk Issei tadi ternyata mengundang tawa semua orang yang ada di ruangan. Dalam sela-sela tawa-nya, Issei masih saja memperhatikan si Bule yang bernama Ana.

'Dia memang seperti malaikat! Pantas saja Mr. Grey tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu!' gumam Issei dalam hati.

Si Bule yang bernama Ana itu, akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Issei. Sejenak ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada Issei dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin ya, dan semoga kamu cepat sembuh," ujarnya memberi semangat pada Issei.

Mendengarnya Issei menjadi sangat girang. Tidak lupa ia mengucapkan 'sama-sama' dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Diam-diam di dalam hati Issei berkata,

'Jadi Perempuan itu hanya tunangannya bukan? Hehehehe... maafkan aku Mr. Grey, tapi tampaknya aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh opp*i miliknya... he..he..he...' sambil menampakkan wajah termesum yang pernah ia buat.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan saling berbincang. Hingga Duo Bule itu berpamitan. Dari jendela terlihat Duo Bule yang sedang menyusuri taman rumah sakit. Sementara Duo Bule itu menyusur taman, klub misteri Kuoh Academy sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Pantas saja mereka sangat kuat, ternyata mereka adalah budak mu sensei," Rias mengawali pembicaraan itu.

"Iya, tidak aneh kalau aku sampai begini," lanjut Issei.

Sementara itu Azazel terus memandangi Duo Bule yang hampir menghilang dari taman rumah sakit sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah itu, aku membatalkannya." Ujar Azazel tenang.

Rias sangat kaget dibuatnya, "Bagaimana bisa, tentunya kekuatan itu dari mu bukan?" Rias bertanya dengan sangat serius.

"Bukan... itu memang kekuatan alami mereka...yang kemarin itu memang murni kekuatan manusia..." jawab Azazel-sensei serius.

"Tapi bukannya manusia adalah mahluk le..." belum sempat Rias melanjutkan kalimatnya, Azazel sudah langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Terkadang itu yang kau tidak sadari, karena sesungguhnya dalam diri setiap manusia terdapat kekuatan yang lebih besar dari iblis bahkan malaikat sekalipun!"

"Kekuatan apakah itu..." gumam Rias, yang tidak akan pernah terjawab. Bahkan hingga Duo Bule itu sudah tidak terlihat di taman rumah sakit. Hingga Duo bule itu memasuki sebuah mobil sport mewah, dan pergi menjauh, ke dunia yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

* * *

-Finish-

Afterword

Hwwwoooo Miku. S Shirota kembali lagi nii... bukan hiatus, tapi masih berkabung atas kepergian komandan Erwin untuk selama-lama-lama-lamanya, Hiks. Eniwey ide dari fic kali ini yaichuu... ada seorang temen yang ngajakin 'out of the box' karena terlalu sering nonton anime, jadi Miku ditantang sama temen miku untuk nonton selain anime. Well akhirnya jatuh pada satu film setahun kemarin berjudul, 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'. Terlepas dari kontroversinya yang macem-macem, Miku malah nangis ga karuan dong nontonnya! Setelah itu Miku dan si temen penantang langsung nonton 'Highschool DxD'. Nah lho kebayang ga tuh... abis BDSM terbitlah Oppai. Ah ya sudah... terciptalah fic gajebo ini. Sebetulnya pengen buat dimana si Issei di training ma Mr. Grey buat jadi _Harem King_. Tapi pengalaman Hentai Miku minim euy... hehehehe... eniwey Miku bakal balik lagi ke fandom SnK...

So terimakasih udah baca dan mau ngasii masukan buat semua fic Miku...

RnR plis, dan...

Mau dipecut sama Mr. Grey ato digrepe-grepe-in sama Issei?

Wkwkwkwkw...

* * *

Ada secarik kertas tertinggal di meja kamar inap Issei, kertas itu berwarna kuning dan hanya terlipat dua. Tidak satupun yang ada di sana sadar akan kehadiran kertas tersebut. Hingga Asia harus merubah niatan awalnya yang ingin menyuapi Issei sebuah apel merah. Karena ternyata kertas itu jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Di salah satu sisi luar kertas ada tulisan, _'For Red Right-Handed Evil Kid_ '. Yang kemungkinan terbesarnya kertas itu ditujukan pada Issei. Dengan hati-hati, Asia menyampaikan kertas itu pada Issei, kertas itu sendiri bertuliskan:

 _'Bermainlah ke rumahku, akan kuceritakan bagaimana rasanya meremas b**bs milik Ana. Trust me Kid, kenikmatannya sungguh tidak bisa ditandingkan dengan apapun! Karena aku sudah menyentuhnya miliaran kali, lol. Sincerely, Grey'_

Setelah membaca tulisan itu nyawa Issei langsung terbang entah kemana.


End file.
